At present, a radiation therapy utilizing high energy charged particle radiation, such as radiation of protons, heavy ions or the like, is put in practical use as one of therapy for cancer.
Moreover, using a monitoring apparatus of a PET system, a monitoring apparatus of a gamma ray system or the like, the method of the In-situ monitoring the radiation therapy effect exactly on a present spot is also proposed.
For example, in the monitoring apparatus of the In-situ PET system, using the positron generating nuclei which arise by nuclear reactions of particle radiation, a PET observation is performed to conduct an ultimate analysis of the positions of passing protons.
Moreover, in the monitoring apparatus of the In-situ Gamma system, an ultimate analysis is conducted by catching characteristic gamma rays produced from nuclear reactions of proton beams.